


Catch your lady by her toes

by dopeaf



Series: Little girls' lovely childhoods [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, Flashbacks, Fucked Up, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Molestation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Triggers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, You Have Been Warned, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeaf/pseuds/dopeaf
Summary: Whenever Melina drifts off, she always dreams of one man.





	Catch your lady by her toes

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, writing shit before disappearing into the void again. This is actually a draft sitting unfinished for too long so I think I might as well post it. 
> 
> This is basically what loosely happened to a friend of mine. She told me reading my works make her feel better so I offered to write one for her, since I already wrote one for me (I'm all you have left, dear) and she agreed.
> 
> My friend met this man once. She never saw him again, but in this story, for the sake of plot, I guess the little girl is going to meet her stranger (danger) pretty often throughout her childhood

Melina can't help but to shiver everytime she remembers the man in the gray shirt that dominated her childhood.

She is now a young grown-up. 19, just got accepted in a good university. Her boyfriend, Mike, is 24 and currently a programmer. Her parents are teachers in a high school and support her in her path. Really, there's nothing else she'd ask for more.

But the past is not something you can shrug off easily.

Now and then, while riding on a bus, or just before bedtime, she remembers. She remembers how it started. It was 12 years ago.

Melina was just a 7 year old child, with her short brown hair tied in too pigtails. It was a chilly summer afternoon and her mom just sent her out for errands. After she went home with the groceries, Sandy, her mom, gave her some changes. "Go buy yourself a treat, darling," she said, "don't wander too far and come back 'fore dinner." Dinner started at somewhere around 7. Melina glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 5.30P.M. She was delighted at the idea of going out to a certain place.

"Mama! There's a teddy bear shop just opened down the street! I wanna go there!" She excitedly said. Sandy frowned, "Down the street? The sun's down now, and the shop's a bit far from here don't ya think dear?" Melina pleaded with her best puppy eyes, "It is! But I wanna check it out! Pleaseee?"

"Alright. Be careful." Sandy chuckled at her daughter's excitement and turned back to her parenting book.

Melina practically skipped there. Her short summer dress bouncing to her steps. It took her 15' but she managed. She dove right in the new shop, looking at the stuffed animals in awe and want. For about 10' or so pacing around the shop, she realized that she needed to pee so badly.

Turning around to face the shopkeeper, she politely asked. "Excuse me, miss! May I use the bathroom?" The lady working there dutifully smiled and shook her head gently. "Sorry, dear. The bathroom here is only for the staff. There's one bathroom in a diner right across the street though." She pointed vaguely at the other side.

The child ran to the other side of the road. She glanced at the stores and chose the prettiest one with lots of sparkling lightbulbs to get in. Inside there were a couple of men and women sitting next to each other, drinking bottles of what seem like alcohol. She eventually found a bathroom. It was relatively clean and shiny, and smelt like soap.

After peeing, she flushed the toilet and went out to washed her hand, already excitedly thought about going back to the teddy bear shop. Just when she turned off the tap, a man walked in the bathroom.

He spotted her immediately, and his eyes widened. Melina was confused. Why would- "Oh hello there, little miss. Why are you here?" He interrupted her thoughts with a question, his mouth twitching into a grin. He was blocking the entrance.

Melina knew her mom told her not to talk to strangers, but she thought it might be rude to not answer the man. "I was using the lady's room, sir." She answered, voice small, eyes observing the man. He was tall and lean, wearing a grey fitting T-shirt and faded jeans. He looked like he was in his 30s.

"The lady- Oh no dear, I'm afraid you're in the men's bathroom." He laughed. "But it's okay for you to be here, really. I'm in dire need of help!" He added, still smiling. Melina was taken aback. The men's bathroom? How could she not see the sign? She must have missed it then. And also, the man just said he needed help. Well...She was a good child, that's for sure, but she didn't really want to talk to a stranger without her family around.

"I'm sorry, sir. I must go now." She answered and started walking past him. However, she was stunned when he grabbed her arm back, hard. She yelped at the slight pain and looked up at him frightfully. "Must you? I really want you to stay, though..." He smirked at the scared look in her eyes, and promptly dragged her into one of the bathroom stalls.

Melina tried to scream in fear, she really did! But the man had already covered her mouth up with his other hand. He shut and locked the door, then loomed over her like a big tree. He then turn her around to have her back flushed to his front and grabbed both of her tiny hands tightly.

"Please sir! Let me go! I won't tell my mommy!" She sobbed and pleaded when the hand covering her mouth moved down to squeeze at her shoulder. The man replied with a chuckle. "Of course you're not gonna tell anyone, dear. If people knew that you've spent time with me, you would be hated by all of your family and friends!" She widened her hazel eyes at that. "W...why, sir?" She stuttered.

The man's hand had already traveled down to her chest and started groping roughly. She yelped and tried to wiggle away but couldn't. He crouched down to her level, with his mouth next to her ear. She could feel his smile even without looking. He panted hotly while still kneading her chest. "Why?" He drawled. His tongue flicked at her ear. Melina started to sob harder.

"Because then you'd be a slut, my dear, a whore-y child. You know what's that is?" She shook her head, both at the question and at the hand finding its way into her dress to grope at her flesh while still trying to escape from his grasp. "Well, let's just say, if you were found out about this, your family will be extremely ashamed of you," he licked the inside of her ear, "and they will give you up for adoption. But that's not all..." He released her hands to hold her waist tightly into his body, his hand traveled down her dress and went straight inside, fondling with her panties. "You will lose all your friends, too. The society will leave you on the street, dear. You'll be a homeless child, because..." he kissed her neck and whispered lowly, sending a full shiver down her spine. "Because nobody wants a whore-y child."

"But I wasn't do anything wrong!" She cried, hands trying to push off the large hands that's invading her private parts but to no avail. He laughed again and to Melina's confusion, he continued to whisper. "Oh my dear little slut, it was your fault that I'm touching you now! You went into the wrong bathroom on purpose, didn't you??" The man's fingers were suddenly so slippery. He roughly stripped her pink panties down in one go, fingers went right to her smooth cunt and pressed hard into it. "You batted your eyelashes at me and talked to me! What would your mommy say if she knew that you talked to a stranger?" Melanie cried as her private part beneath there was being assaulted by the man's big, rough fingers. She thought about her mom and got even more horrified. The man was right. She talked to a stranger while being told not to! This is all her fault!

Melina sobbed as she thought her life were doomed. If anyone knew about this, she could be sent right out on the streets! The man smiled wickedly as he saw the affect his words had on her. Slowing down his gropes, he lowly whispered. "This is what happens to bad little girls like you. But don't worry, I won't tell a soul if you keep quiet and do what I tell you to do."

As the man's finger pushed into the velvet inside of her vagina and started to probe around deeper, she whimpered in pain and a weird feeling of pleasure. Still busying with Mel's tiny tits with the other hand, the man asked. "What's your name, my little slut?" At first she only whimpered and didn't say a word, but he pushed the second finger in and started to roam around roughly and demanded again. "I asked you a question, bitch! Answer me or I'll drag you out there for the world to see how much of a whore-y child you are!"

"Meli...Melina Creul, sir..." She cried, tears ran down her face like raindrops.

Upon hearing the name, he beamed up immediately. "Creul? Aren't your mother Sandy K. Creul?" He cheerfully asked, his fingers still slamming inside her pussy, now with a newly added finger. "Y...yes sir?" She was confused at his excitement. That made him stirred up more than ever.

"I work with her, dear." He purred. "So if you misbehave, I'll have to tell that to her face as soon as possible. You don't want that, do you?" He added. "Mrs. Sandy absolutely hates whore-y child, you know?" He withdrew his wet fingers and open his zip, revealing his throbbing erection. "She told me once, that she would never tolerate a sluttt child in her house. And if her daughter turned out to be one, she would have to kick her out in the streets." He grinned, turning her body around to face him. He felt ultimately satisfied as he saw her teary face and a panicked look across it. She got what he was trying to say. "Unlucky for Mrs. Sandy, her daughter is a whore." He finished with a smirk.

She looked even more panicked, much to the man's delight. "P...Please don't tell her sir!! Please don't tell my mom! I'll do anything! Please!" And he smile turned wider.

Bingo.

He wordlessly pulled down his boxers to reveal his red cock, standing proud at 9 inches. As Melanie stared at it in fear and confusion, he leaned in to capture her lips hungrily and released them with a pop minutes later. "I won't say anything if you do the same. Now lean back on the toilet and spread your legs, Melina. Make sure to be quiet or everyone will know that you're a whore. Understand me?" He gazed at her dangerously. She, not yet stop crying, gulped and started to lean back. "...Y...yes sir." Her voice small and fearful. He smiled wide, hand reaching for a condom, which, in Melina's eyes, looked like a pack of candy. He tore it open and hurriedly put it on his cock. He gave his member a few strokes before pinning Melina down again.

And so, Melina bit her lips as the man guided his hot, throbbing cock into her cunt. She tried to be quiet, but her whimpers of fear and pain came out naturally. His cock was too big for her, even for a normal grown-up. He used one hand to pin her down to the toilet lid, the other trying to pry her folds open to get in easier.

For what seemed like forever, he finally entered her fully, even though a part of his cock was outside because that's as far as he could get in her. He moaned at how perfect her little hole was. It was soft, hot and clenching madly around him while trying to adjust to the intrusion.

Then he started to move.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don't condone this and I just need to get it off my chest. Thank you for reading and if this triggers you, I'm sorry.
> 
> Ideas are welcome!


End file.
